One-shot's and Special's
by AmbertheCat
Summary: This is a series of One-shots and Special for TeamEXE and my other stories. Ratings will be in each chapter as well for the Genre.
1. Chapter 1

**-Uncle Forte finds a year old bag of Candy Corn during his boredom**

 **-Genre: Humor/General**

 **-Rated: K+**

Chapter 1 - Uncle Forte finds Candy Corn

Forte was walking around his house as he wondered what he should do for the day. It would be a while until his company would come over. Looking at his pantry a single thought passed his mind. Food.

Upon entering the pantry he set out for finding anything to keep him busy. And then that's when he saw it. A bag of last year Candy Corn. It was a rather large bag.

Sitting on the couch with the bag on the coffee table. He looked at the clump of candy. With a smile he set the bag off to the side as he emptied the table top, ready to begin. With the table cleared of all except the bagged candy.

Picking out one he gently set up as he began working.

While working Forte was humming the theme to the newest song at his night job. Working on the candy corn sculpture, he didn't hear the door opening when his company arrived.

"Forte what are you doing?"

Looking over Forte saw it was Fel looking confused and a little odded out.

Forte looked back at his work of art, seeing that now it was no long just sitting on the coffee table but branching off into the carpet. It was a lovely Candy Corn cityscape complete with a park, bank and a school with tiny candy corn people.

"I was bored…"

 **And that's the end of this first one shot! Stay tune for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Zac and Lunahime have a special dinner date**

 **-Genre: Romance/General**

 **-Rated: K+**

Chapter 2 - Valentine's Special: The Dinner

Zac was nervous, to say the least. To say he was as nervous as Sean in Bloody_Opal's Fan Fiction would be an understatement. Today was Valentine's and his hime would be stopping by for supposedly a normal dinner date. But he had so much planned that he was getting a headache trying to pull in everything to one thought.

His daughter was out at Uncle Forte's house, so she wouldn't be home on this Friday night. Apparently Forte had gained a love for building sculptures and his daughter liked watching them being built. Forte was a good last minute babysitter.

Zac stared at his reflection once more, trying to fix his already perfect tie.. He straightened the suit jacket now as he waited for Luna to arrive. Hearing the doorbell he almost jumped out of his skin as he made his way over.

Opening the door he saw her standing there, illuminated by the porch light. Her hair was set into soft curls with a single diamond barrett holding back the small curls from her face. A light shine from the soft sparkles was around her eyes as they gave off a sweet atmosphere. Her dress was a soft light red. The cut was a A Line topped off with a sweetheart neckline. The dress itself was styled with a Roman Goddess design. Faded outlines of swirls where on the skirt of the dress as it got a darker fade at the hem of the dress. Simple pumps of a dark red were on her feet.

She had a smile on her face as she saw the door open. Zac felt his breath escape him as he saw her. With a smile appearing on his own face he held out his own arm for her to take. Taking his arm she walked with him to his car. Zac was beyond happy that she was with him. Opening her door for her, she got in as he went around to the drivers side. Getting it he started the car, the air on low with the radio playing soft piano music.

Driving to the restaurant of their favorite choice he pulled into the parking lot where the valet waited for their car to go park. Getting out and opening her door again while handing the keys to the valet, Zac took Luna's arm and walked into the restaurant. Getting inside, Zac mentioned to the waiter at the seating booth about his reservations, getting a nod from the young woman. She lead them both to the gazebo that was off and alone from the rest of the noisy seats. Pulling out her seat Zac helped Luna into the table as he sat down straight across from her.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly."

With that she left to go back to her station. With a smile from Luna Zac stared out their conversation with how they've been and anything that came to mind. There was never anything they didn't talk about Soon enough the waiter came by with the offer of drinks. Getting set up of their drinks, they looked at the menu setting out for some food for when the waiter would show back up.

Getting their food ordered Zac fingered the gifted he held in his pocket. He would give it to her after dessert. The night was going well as the time came closer. Their main meal was done and eaten as the waiter came over and cleared their plates, as well as replacing their drinks. Zac was finally ready to give the gift to Luna. Seeing her enjoy the special dessert that they shared he set the small box next to her cup. Her eyes went to it the moment he pulled it out of his jacket.

Opening it she gasped as the light caught the gems. Pulling out the necklace it showed the amethyst in a heart shape with small blue topaz hearts gathered around the purple gem. Getting up he offered his hand and she set the necklace down in his hand as he went around and gently put it on her neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

 **So I made with for a couple, and since it was Valentine's this week I thought I should do something. After all myself and my boyfriend just broke up today. So I wanted to go one that took my mind away from it. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Sean Finds Opals Laptop**

 **\- Genre: Humor/General**

 **\- Rating: K+**

Chapter 3 - Sean Finds Opal's Laptop

Sean walked around his home, enjoying the day when he saw something sitting on his desk. It was Opal's laptop. Over the past few days the Team's Community had discussed at his place a way to celebrate the goal of reaching 5,000 subs on Twitch. The previous night they had a party that last until the early morning at his place. Few of the regulars of the chat came in. Reaper who was recently Modded, Opal who was the Teams' Fan Fiction writer, Hexie, Luna, AnimeInADayDude or in another name given by Opal - Annie, Crismon, and so forth.

The chats members rathered enjoyed hanging out with staff. Sean, being the only one able to spare a place for the party the previous night, set up the party. Few members of the party stayed at hotels or roomed together at nearby homes. As Opal and Nox gave a few members a room in their home. But the after party mess was huge. And a few would be coming by to help clean up, such as Reaper and Opal. Possibly a few others if they have time.

Sean, getting started on the cleaning saw that Opal left her laptop on his coffee table. It being surrounded with cans of soda. It surprised him and the team how much the tiny woman could down a can of soda and still being functional. Nox himself could down that many and he had accepted it as a competition with her. Walking over with a trash bag, he threw away all the empty cans. Accidently dropping one onto the mousepad, causing the screen to light up. Strangely enough there was no lock screen.

There as her screensaver was a picture of Lord Bunbun as God over the Team and Chat in chibi cartoon style. Clearly some fan artwork he had yet to seen. Putting down the trash bag, we went about to shut down her laptop, since he wouldn't be right to look through her stuff.

However…

The moment he moved the mouse on the pad a text document came up. On first glance he saw it was another Fan Fiction Opal was working on. Not wanting to have anything to do with it, he was about to shut down the word document when he saw something that caught his eye. His name.

Well the strange nickname she gave him. Seasea…

Knowly Opal was making yet another fan fiction with him he had a thought to delete it before she could post it. Yet that would be bad or mean right? Could he do that to her? Would he do that to her?

Thinking for a moment he decided that he would at least read a little bit before he decided to get rid of it. Reading a few words he saw why many liked her sometimes disturbing fan fiction. She had a gift for writing that was for sure. Of course that was why she was giving the title TeamEXE's Fan Fiction Writer.

So far he hadn't read anything that could upset him. For a brief moment he wondered if this was another one of those rare cases where she did something that wasn't weird. But then he recalled that this was Opal he was thinking about. Nothing Opal did ever made much sense, not even to her own brother Nox. So he continued on reading, and actually enjoying the story.

The wording was a little off but yet it couldn't stop reading. It seemed the story had taken up a lot of his time because there was a knock on his door soon after. Getting up and walking away from the door, he glanced back at the laptop, story still open and scrolled to where he left off. Opening the door he saw that it was Reaper and Opal.

True to their word they stopped by to help with the cleaning. For a moment Sean had a flash a guilt as he recalled that he was reading Opal's personal story. Opening the door he was ready to accept whatever Opal would say to him he saw she saw her laptop. But said nothing on it.

Instead she got to work on cleaning the kitchen with a small smile on her face. Reaper immediately set out to start cleaning up any food around the area where the party took place. Sean getting back to work on cleaning up the cans and cups wondered if she was silently mad. After all no one knew with Opal.

Getting the place clean was done fast with the help of two people. Reaper set out to vacuuming the carpet as Opal cleaned the kitchen floor. Sean, now dusting, wondered if she knew he was snooping on her laptop. After all the cleaning was said and done Opal finally walked over to her computer. Turning to Sean she spoke. "So what's ya think?"

Not completely sure on what to say she shrugged. "Not bad for a story that involves me."

"Good then it's almost done. Few grammar checks and the sort and it'll be ready to post."

Saving her work and closing down the laptop Sean let out a breath of air he was holding. After all no one angers the Fan Fiction writer and gets away without repercussions. And she was taking his snooping rather well. Of course that made him feel on edge now that he realized it.

"Any knew fan art Opal?" Reaper asked as he walked over to the doorway.

"Yup, though some are more...extreme lately. But I think we can get them done before the next meeting."

With a evil smile that she sent to Sean, how now was sweating bullets at the look she gave him, she walked out to head home with her laptop in hand. He had completely forgotten that she also did fan art in her spare time. And that smile told him everything. He was going to suffer one way or another.

Of course he was. This was Bloody_Opal he was talking about.

With a shake of his head he turned to his clean house. They did a good job but now he felt uneasy about the next time they have to do a TeamEXE meeting for the gaming on Twitch. Since Opal would be there and without a doubt, either new artwork or new story projects.

He knew. He knew he wasn't going to get away uncathed.

 **And done with this one. Hoped you all enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Reaper and Annie just a normal day with Opal**

 **\- Genre: General**

 **\- Rating: K+**

Chapter 4 - Reaper and Annie

It was just a normal day for Reaper. Enjoying a nice coffee at the local cafe. Setting up a meeting with Opal about her latest notes from the last stream, he came to realise one thing. The girl could drink sugar like it was water, lord knows she doesn't need it. And yet here he was at the cafe waiting for Opal to get back from ordering yet another Hot Cocoa with extra everything sugary.

He knew that she would crash eventually so he so hadn't said anything. Seeing his friend, Annie, across the street, he wondered if Opal called for him to come as well. Well it wouldn't be the first time Opal called for a group meeting and never said anything to some of the people. Half the time she forgets which way is left and what way is right.

Annie sat down directly across from him. Opal now returning from the cashier with her new hot cocoa in hand while the other now held 3 freshly baked cookies, each different. One oatmeal raisin, one double chocolate chip and one raspberry cheesecake.

Now he came to learn that the little bundle of hyperactivity that was known as Bloody_Opal loves Oatmeal Raisin cookies. It was her favorite kind of cookies. So that meant the others in her hands were meant for them. Sitting down in a spare seat she set the other two cookies in the middle of the table for free grabs. All while nomming on her oatmeal cookie.

It was a normal morning for them really. However the way Opal looked at them and then back down to her drink as she ate her cookie. It was obvious something was up with her. And being the kind friends they are, Reaper decided to ask first. "Okay Opal why did you call us here?"

"What can't I hang out with the both of you at the same time?" she said as she sat back in her seat hiding behind her hot chocolate.

It confused Reaper on why she would drink such a hot beverage in the middle of summer, but hey this was Opal they were talking about.

"You have a reason for everything you do." Annie stated with a smile as he took the cheesecake cookie.

"Not always." she mumbled.

"True but most of the time." Reaper stated as he took the last cookie.

"Well I guess you guys are getting to know me better than ever then." She smiled as she sat up straight. The seriousness was clear on her face and made them tense to be ready for whatever that she told them. The look spoke volumes, saying this was groundbreaking and earth shattering. Something that could make or break her.

"I need help."

"Help? With what?" Reaper asked as he waited for more information.

"Yeah, we are here if you need us. All of the community is." Annie spoke his piece.

"Okay...well you see. I lost something important And I need it found. I lost it at the last meeting we had as a community." She stated with a frown. "It's important I find it before the next meeting later tonight."

"What was it?" Annie asked.

"Lord Bunbun."

"I'm sorry? What?" Reaper asked, he had to do a double take on what she was talking about.

"Lord Bunbun. I had him at the party the other night with the Community and now I can't find him."

"The plushie...that you had the Team kiss?"

"Yes and you two were the only ones last at the party as everyone left. I asked Nox if he's seen it. He said no. I asked Hexie, Luna, Crismon, Chilled. No one's seen him. I worked hard on that small doll and now he's gone!" At the end she bursted into tears as she dropped her head onto the table with a loud crash.

At her loud outburst and head plant, many people were looking and whispering about the young woman crying at a table with two young men. Annie trying to calm her down or at least calm down her loud crying and Reaper who looked shocked at the crying over a stuffed doll.

"We haven't seen it either but we can help you look for it." Reaper said as he wondered what he was getting himself into.

Immediately her head popped up.

"Yey! I've checked all the usual places I went with it. All that's left is to check the places I went the day of the party after the party." She said as she smiled, now drinking her hot cocoa.

"And where was this?" Annie asked ready to help find the doll.

"It could only be at stripper joint. That was the last place I went after the party."

Reaper could believe this. Annie looked shocked as well.

"A stripper joint?" Annie asked.

"Yup, I went to see Uncle Forte. He was working the night shift that night so he couldn't come to the party."

"You think he has it?" Reaper asked as they got up from the table.

"He has to, he's the last ray of hope I have. If not then I'll have to make a new doll and the original one is always so much better."

"Is he still at work or did he go home…" Annie asked, not completely sure he wanted to go to a strip joint so early in the morning. He wasn't even sure it would be open.

"Hmm I guess we'll have to head to his place then." Opal stated as she walked to the door.

"You gonna call him to let him know we are coming over?" Reaper asked as he rubbed his temples. Sometimes he wondered how he got into this type of situation. Going to the stripper of the community was not a normal run of the mill Tuesday.

"Nope, if he has it. Then he has it illegally! So! He must be caught red handed!" Opal stated as he walked towards the apartment Forte was known to crash at. Fel's apartment.

The walk was quiet which Reaper knew was never a good sign with Opal. When she is silent only the worst could come to the one on the other end of her silence. Entering the apartment complex, they saw that Fel was home which meant so was Forte. Walking up the stairs Reaper and Annie watched Opal stare at the door.

For a moment Reaper thought she was going to knock like normal person. Boy was he wrong.

Opal knocked like a crazy person in some weird pattern that sounded like a song. When the door opened was when she stopped her assault on the innocent door. Fel, looking tired and Forte who was still in his nightshift clothes looked shocked at their presence at his home. "Yes?"

"Lord Bunbun."

"What?"

"Lord Bunbun. Forte do you have him?"

Forte seemed to think for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah you left him at my workplace after fighting with some girl I work with."

"Opal fought with someone?"

"Not my fault! She was trying to steal Forte from us!" Opal defended herself right away. "Anyways Lord Bunbun?" She pouted.

"Ah yeah, here. I figured you'll show up today or tomorrow to find him."

"YEY! LORD BUNBUN! YOU HAVE SURVIVED!" she shouted and cuddled the stuffed doll. "See you later Fellie, Forte. Coming Reaper! Annie! We should go compare notes!"

"Opal I want to know about this fight…" Annie asked as he walked with her. Reaper shaking his head at the little woman's behavior, he followed because she could get herself killed just walking down the street if he didn't watch her. In a way he felt like she was the chat's and communities little sister despite being older than most of the chat. With a sigh we followed, after all…

This was just another normal day with Opal.

 **And this is done. To those who helped me on Valentines days I thank you. Enjoy this and more to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Annie and Opal get cooking**

 **\- Genre: Humor**

 **\- Rating: T**

Chapter 5 - Annie makes a Cookie Monster with Opal

Annie was setting up his kitchen with ingredients. Opal was due to show up within the hour with the last of the stuff they needed to make the cookies since Reaper was out doing whatever he needed to do. So he and Opal got to baking. There was a knock on the door in such an odd way, it was similar to when they went to Fel's place and knocked on his door. Opal had a very...odd way of showing she had arrived.

Getting to the door he saw a large bag covering over half her upper body, a grin was on her face. Letting her in he saw something that didn't look like normal baking ingredients,

"What's that?" Annie asked as he set the stuff from the bag out onto the counter space.

"My special and super secret ingredient!~" she sang as she got a bowl out, ready to start cooking.

Shrugging a little Annie went about mixing the things he needed to make cookies. It was suppose to be a normal baking spree. Just a normal day with Opal. Right? But of course Opal had other plans.

When Annie turned his back to check the oven, Opal dropped two drops of her super secret ingredient in his batch of dough. With a large grin Opal started to do the dollops for each cookie on the cookie sheet. Annie thought none the wiser as he only saw Opal was helping him with his batch.

Once he put the batch in the oven he started to help Opal with her cookie cake. For a moment he thought it was just a normal batch of Oatmeal Raisin Cake, Until he saw her put ten drops of her super secret ingredient in her batter. At first he was curious about it since she seemed to hide it away with a grin as she was making her cake, then he thought how bad could it be.

When he went back to check his batch of chocolate chip cookies, what he saw shocked him. They were moving around on the cookie sheet. Like legitly walking around on the sheet. Turning to Opal he point it out, shocked and bewildered. She smiled and said he was now a proud father as she danced around the kitchen.

For a moment he looked back at the little creatures he wondered how she did this. When the oven dinged he took out the cookie sheet, each little cookie watching him before they started to jump around scream cutely about how much they loved their daddy. Annie wondered if he could even bring himself to eat them as they seemed to sparkle at just looking at him. Soon after Opal put her cookie cake in the oven as Annie took the cookie children to the kitchen table. They all danced around the new space.

A smile appeared over Annie face as he watched his children from some odd creation. Soon one fell off the side of the table screaming all the way down, breaking when it hit the floor. Opal screaming which shocked Annie and the little cookie creatures. She was kneeling over the fallen cookie with tears in her eyes. The rest of the cookie creations huddled into each other in silence as Annie watched the waterworks.

When the cookie creatures broke from their huddle they all around their daddy in a sort of way, giving a mourning. Opal stood while wiping her face as she hugged Annie whispering about how young that was before it had to leave us. Then something about a cruel deity of cookies that was hateful to their children. Annie just patted her back.

Soon the oven dinged again showing the readiness of the cookie cake.

Opal wiped her face on her apron as she went to the kitchen pulling out a strange thing from the oven. Really what was it? Annie had no clue. It was breathing and was wrapping itself around Opals arm like a snake. Its facial feature was odd and very bear like which didn't match up with the snake like of its body. But Opal wasn't alarmed as she petted its head.

Annie had no idea what it was. It looked like a cookie but…

Thinking for a moment, he looked down at his cookie creations and Opal snake like bear thing and then recalled the super secret ingredient. His eyes widened, mouth agape as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to say. In was in this fact that Reaper decided to return home.

Walking into the kitchen he saw the cookie creations, the mourning cookies on the table and snake like cookie bear on Opal, he turned to Annie and shook his head and just walked back out the door. Leaving Annie to clean up the mess that was known as Opal's Cookie Monsters.

 **Welp this took longer than I wanted but hey its done now**


	6. Chapter 6

**\- Reaper and Annie take care of the Cookies**

 **\- Genre: Humor**

 **\- Rating: K**

Chapter 6 - Reaper and Annie take care of the Cookies

Reaper returned back to his apartment with Annie to see Opal in tears and strange Cookie monster creations. In fact it screamed Opal all over it. The only thing that confused him was why she was crying. Turning to Annie he wondered what to say. It was weird...the girl crying and the cookies breathing and walking around…

Reaper didn't know what to make of it.

Waiting for Opal to realize the time and go home he saw it slowly dawn on her. Unattaching the cookie snake bear from her arm she waved bye to the two boys in the room as she left. Reaper turned to his flatmate and then the cookie creations. They seemed to be sad about Opal's departure.

It was strange and if he dared to say it, a little creepy as well.

"You are going to clean up this mess."

Was all that Reaper stated as he went to his room to get ready for bed.

Annie looked at all the cookie creatures with wonder. He had no idea what to do with them! They all seemed to be tired as he was. Getting up, motioned them to get on the cookie sheet so he could put them in the warm oven for overnight. Putting the cookie cake in the fridge Annie went about getting ready for bed himself.

-MORNING-

Reaper walked into the kitchen still slightly groggy as he opened the fridge, the cookie cake monster fell out as it was leaning up on the door and cracked upon landing on the floor. Annie came out at the point and just looked in horror the cookie snake bear thing was in pieces on the floor. He then looked up at Reaper with all seriousness and said. "You'll explain that to Opal, not me."

He went to the oven and opened it. Hoping to see if his cookie critters lasted the night, only to be disappointed to see them burned in the oven. It would seem Opal never turned off the stove when she made her cake and Annie didn't think to check it when putting them in. Hearing a startled gasp, they both jumped as they turned to see Opal standing there.

Her eyes on the cookies in their destruction. Slowly she fell to her knees. "Murderous Cookie Killers!"

"Opal what did you do to these cookies?" Annie asked.

"I made them the best cookies eva but no they all burnt up and shattered!"

Reaper just shook his head and started his coffee as Annie started to clean up after the cookies. It was weird. It was strange. It was creepy. But it screamed Opal all over it.

 **Welp that done~**


	7. Chapter 7

**\- Insight to Opal's Life**

 **\- Genre: Psychological**

 **\- Rated: K+**

Chapter 7 Insight into Opal's life

Opal returned to her home, Nox was out for the night so she was left to her own devices. Which never ended well for her. Reaper was busy with work and so was Annie. Fellie was busy. Seasea was busy. Uncle Forte was working and so was Zaza. Opal looked around her home with a sad smile. Now that she was completely alone, not a living soul around her she could let loose the happy smile.

Walking around the dark hall, she didn't bother with the light switch as she entered the kitchen. Opening the fridge she looked around for something she could eat and would not take much time to make. Seeing a lot of food, she wondered if she was really hungry at all. Picking up a bag of grapes she washed them in the sink, leaving door to the ice box open for a dim light. Setting a small bowl on the counter from the cabinet she picked off the grapes into the bowl. Filling the bowl halfway, she returned the fruit to the fridge, closing it. She was shadowed with the darkness.

Walking over to her room, she finally turned on a light. The room had many things from Japan or had to do with Japanese culture. As she sat on her bed she ate her dinner, looking out the window which had no blinds. It gave her a perfect view of the moon at certain times at night. Turning over she petted one of the many stuffed animals in her room before flopping her head down on the cover of the mattress. She stayed that way for a little while before she sat up slowly. Moving a lot slower from how she was moving throughout the day. She turned on her computer ready to start working on her original stories or her fan fictions.

Taking another grape to eat from her bowl see half paid attention to it before something moved from the corner of her eyes, turning she saw nothing. Before she could bring herself to pay attention to her work when something knocked on her window. It made her jump a little as she looked out into the night. Frowning she went to youtube, ready to set up some songs to distract her from her surroundings.

After about an hour of music blaring out of her speakers she turned to look around her room. She felt uncomfortable, her normal escapes wasn't helping her paranoid mind. Getting up she paused her music and went to look around the house. Checking all the locks and doors finding them locked she nodded to herself as she reassured herself of her unnatural fear.

Thinking to herself, turned quickly to look at a dark corner. She saw nothing but the shadows, which seemed to scare her more. Quickly turning on the light, seeing nothing there she sighed as she wondered if she might start hallucinating again. Turning to the kitchen she went to the counter, getting out the pills her doctor told her to take if she needs to calm down.

She hated these pills but it gave her peace from her own demons. Normally she was to take them everyday but she was running out and the next med pick up was the following week, so she was trying to branch them out to last until then. Her family would frown upon this but she didn't know what else to do.

Taking the pill, she also decided to take her antidepressants as well. A frown on her face as she took them. It wasn't a secret that she has Relapse Depression mixed with Schizophrenia. The mask she likes to wear around others was only part of her personality but blown up for to be her own person. The dark side to her wasn't something denied but it wasn't something she was proud to share either.

Turning off the lights as she went back to her room, she got back to work while waiting for her medicine to work. Nox would be home late, so she would hope he remembered his key so she could go to sleep. Seeing that Reaper has come online she smiled sadly, her mood had hit the pits after her little mind scare. She told him about going to bed early, before she wrapped up all the stories she was writing in and turning off all the settings in her computer before the computer itself.

After the grapes were gone, she laid in bed watching the ceiling. Bring a small smile as she brought one of her many large stuffed bears close, she clicked the button to turn off the light. Ready to fall into the darkness for sleep to claim her.

 **Small insight to Opal when alone, she's not all happy and rainbows when there are no other eyes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**\- Candy meets Coffee**

 **\- Genre: General**

 **\- Rate: K+**

Chapter 8 - Candy meets Coffee

Sweet, was the candy. And that was what everyone wanted in their cookies.

Sweet, was the candy. It could be found in ice cream.

Sweet, was the candy. It was in many things with sugar.

And Opal loved it…

Bitter, was the Coffee. It was in foods.

Bitter, was in the Coffee. It was in some cakes.

Bitter, was sometimes in ice cream.

And Opal hated it…

But mix the two together?

And Opal could tolerate it.

"Everyone knows Caffeine and Sugar mixed together is the best decision ever!"

"Opal! No! Stop dancing on the table!"

"Opal don't climb that!

"Opal what are you doing! Calm down!

"WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

And so TeamEXE learned to never mix the two most dangerous things together with Opal. Sugar and Caffeine…

 **A shorter one, and a little childish. See you next time~**


	9. Chapter 9

**\- Opal gains a hatred for cords/Troops hads a play**

 **\- Genre: Music/General**

 **\- Rated: T**

Chapter 9 - the Musical

Working around the theatre was really boring for Opal. Her co-worker, and a Bard, Crimson had worked hard in making the day happen. Reaper had went around the community to recruit members for this day. Zac, Fel, Shaun and Saber were going to be singing! And Opal was having a mental breakdown!

She couldn't for the life of her, get the electronic setup working! At the moment she was glaring at them after trying to get them working. She had promised Trooper she could get it working before the showcase. And she had only gotten a few plugged in and working. Sighing to herself she set about setting up the cords yet again.

-MEANWHILE-

Trooper was having a blast working out the next song that was going to happen in the Musical Production. So far the Team was going to be singing the Deadpool Parody and the 12 Days of Christmas with TeamEXE, It wasn't much and he had more coming up inside his head. All he needed to do was write them down.

Soon the show was in focus and playing for the community. It wasn't a bit one and Opal finally got all the cords to work however… She was done with the electronics. She was done with singing. She was done with everything! Sitting back and watching the show she couldn't help but smile now that it was over with. Sure she enjoyed the show but she was tired.

"The show was a blast!" Troops looked happy and that's all she could ask for.

"Now we need to do the take down~" He stated as she waved bye to the others who wouldn't help with the takedown.

Opal was off in the corner glaring at the work she had set up for herself. The cords were tangled together in order to work but now that she had to put them away she had to untangle them. Glaring with all her might she just wished to go home and sleep. However she needed to help with the clean up…

It was then that Opal gained a hatred for cords and mass electronics...

 **Its been a while but now that the writers block for this is gone hopefully I will be a bit faster with this!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Special Chapter - Reaper's Birthday

It was oddly quiet in the TeamEXE offices. Reaper couldn't tell why everyone was trying walking on eggshells around him. Over all the groups of members seemed to rather normal except for a few who worked in the Mod Department. Final Saber was chuckling every time he walked around. Crismon Trooper was sneaking pictures of Reaper every time he turned around and Bloody Opal was almost nowhere to be seen. He saw her maybe once which was when she stopped by to say hi, but then she just disappeared.

Fel had told Reaper to just work like normal while he rounds up the rest of the Mods. Shaun had taken to giving Reaper small tasks one after another to the point of Reaper never staying in one area for very long. Riah was working oddly enough, on what Reaper didn't want to know. And Zac was nowhere to be found just like Opal. For the moment Reaper was running errands for Fel before he would take his lunch break.

Walking down the hall towards the food service, Reaper noticed something else odd for the day. The rest of the community wasn't even in the main building. Oni, a new member of the Team was waiting for Reaper outside the food service building.

"Hey where is everyone?" Reaper asked as he got closer.

"Everyone's working on some big project. You heading to lunch?" Oni asked as he started to walk with Reaper towards the Food Service area.

"Yeah I've been working on small project that I have no idea how they came to be." Reaper sighed while shaking his head.

"Like?"

"Clean the Dancing Flamingo pin? Walk the dog and feed the cats? Where in the world did we get a flamingo pin? And when did we get a dog and cat for the offices?" Reaper sighed at all the odd jobs he had to do. It was crazy in his opinion. Strange odd jobs, it sounded like Opal had gotten control of Admin Control. Lord help them if that ever came to be…

Oni reached for the door to the Food Service area before he turned to Reaper. "Just so you know, this wasn't my idea."

"What?"

"Just head inside." And Oni gave a small push for Reaper to open the door as he pulled back.

Reaper, glancing back at Oni, looked at him with suspension as he opened the door. The Food Service area was dark, completely black. All the lights were off, which confused Reaper since the light were normally on this time of day. Feeling for the lightswitch, he turned on the light only to have a heart attack.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY REAPER!"

There standing in the middle of the room was everyone from the community. With Opal, standing in the middle with a large smile on her face. Normally Reaper wasn't one for parties but Opal didn't care about that, she just wanted him to have a reason to be happy on this special day.

Calming his heart down he looked at the hyper active girl in the middle of the room. "Opal, I said no party." He stated, trying to scowl at her but a small smile still appeared on his face.

"Yes, but~" She started with a grin even larger than before. "This is also a party for our viewer limit being hit~ We just decided to say happy birthday as well." She walked over and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "So enjoy the celebration party while you get to eat some Oreo Ice Cream Cake. I ordered it from the Queen~"

"Dairy Queen?"

"What other Queen is there?" she laughed as she spun around and walked to the buffet table. Reaper smiled and laughed a little at the hyper girl who was getting a plate full of anything sweet from the table. He walked over to the table and true to her word, Next to Opal was a ice cream cake from Dairy Queen that had wording that said: For Reaper Only.

It was true he didn't care for parties on his birthday but leave it to Opal to find a way around it.


	11. Chapter 11

**\- Opal Drags Everyone to The Beach**

 **\- Genre: General/Humor**

 **\- Rated: T**

Chapter 11 - Summer Fun

Reaper couldn't believe this…

Annie couldn't contain his excitement...

Sean was tired and wanted to know "HOW'...

Crom was irritated…

Riah was excited.

Fel sighed as he wished he didn't take off work for this…

Forte was strutting around while he kicked up the sand.

Everyone was a range of emotions. But one. Opal was super upset as she finally got everyone together to go to the beach with her. In swimsuits. Only problem...Reaper REFUSED the suit Opal picked out for him. It was a neon orange short trunks. She promised no speedo's so she went for the next thing she could think of. But the man would not wear it!

"REAPER! Look! I found a crab!" Annie stated as Opal attempted to get him to go change.

"Annie put it down. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Nah man its cool! What's the thing going to do- OW" the crab then caught his finger. Opal seeing Annie being attacked by a vicious crab she dropped the trunks, giving up on it for now, and rushed the crab with a large stick she found on the beach.

Annie seeing Opal running at him with a weapon, squeaked as he ran. "OPAL'S GONE MAD!"

"LET ANNIE GO YOU APPETIZER!"

Reaper sighed against his lawn chair in his spot next to Sean. "How did Opal get away with this?" he asked.

"I don't even try to figure her out anymore." Sean stated.

"Opal my love! Come over here! I found a bonfire set up!"

Opal stood rushing Annie who took towards the ocean. She looked at Riah before grinning. "Let's make a FIRE!"

"Woman that what I'm talking about!" Riah smiled as they set up the bonfire.

Fel and Crom walked over to Sean and Reaper. "At least Riah has Opal occupied now." Crom sighed. "Dude I don't what that woman gets in her system this early in the morning, but it should never be allowed near her ever again."

Forte came over with Annie who was sucking on his wounded finger. Annie looked around. "Where's Opal and Riah?"

"Playing with fire." was the response.

…

….

…

Opal has fire! Each member got up and went to check on the hyperactive member. They came closer and started to hear strange and creepy chanting. Looking behind the boulders of the beach to where Riah took Opal they saw Opal and Riah in their swimsuits with a huge fire raging behind them as they danced and chanted something. It looked like a rain dance…

"AND NOW FOR THE SACRIFICE!" Opal shouted as she held a stick with a large tuna fish and crab that looked similar to the one that hurt Annie.

"BURN!" Riah laughed as Opal chucked the fish stick and crab into the fire.

Riah stopped when she was the group of boys but Opal grinned and held her arms out. "Let's go Camping next outing! Now come closer! I'm about to grill some fish Riah caught!"

All in all, they learned to never let Riah and Opal be alone in the same area. Because things get weird… and slightly creepy.


End file.
